1. Field of the Invention
The present invention belongs to the technical field of peritoneal dialysis solution used in peritoneal dialysis therapy.
2. Description of the Related Art
One of allopathies for end-stage renal failure includes peritoneal dialysis therapy.
The principle of this therapy is to inject a peritoneal dialysis solution having an osmotic pressure higher than that of body fluid into the peritoneal cavity and utilize a difference in osmotic pressure between the body fluid (blood) and peritoneal dialysis solution across peritoneum to remove moisture from the body (to remove water by ultrafiltration). Removal of uremic toxins (urea, creatinine, phosphorus, etc.) is performed mainly by diffusion but the removal of those substances is also performed by transport of water upon ultrafiltration (convection).
Peritoneal dialysis therapy, which has to be practiced continuously for a long term, has various advantages in that it does not require large apparatus and instruments, requires less time, needs less therapeutic cost, and is advantageous in patient's coming back to the society or home treatment, and in addition that the decrease in patient's renal function can be reduced, as compared with hemodialysis therapy.
At present, peritoneal dialysis solution clinically applied to peritoneal dialysis therapy comprises generally an electrolyte (sodium ion, calcium ion, magnesium ion, chloride ion, etc.), an alkalizing agent (usually lactate ion), an osmoregulatory substance (osmotic agent, usually glucose).